Nur
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Weihnachten mit Abby und Ziva.


**Titel:** Nur

**Originaltitel:** Only

**Autor:** Jaina Solo2

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Romantik

**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Ziva/Abby  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.

**Inhalt:** Weihnachten mit Abby und Ziva.

**Ü/N:** Yeah zum Femslash! :D

Noch 9 Tage!

**Wortanzahl:** 1223 Wörter

**Only**

Es gibt nichts mehr zu flüstern, hier und jetzt in den frühen Morgenstunden des Weihnachtsmorgen. Stille hüllt sie in einer tröstlichen Umarmung ein als Ziva das Muster von Abbys Tattoo über ihrer Wirbelsäule entlang herunter fährt.

Sie erreicht den unteren Teil von Abbys Wirbelsäule und ihre Nägel bemalen die glatte Haut in einer Art, dass sie wusste, dass Abby jeden Moment aufwachen wird. Abby windet sich unter ihren Fingern und schaudert. Sie rollt sich auf ihren Rücken und dreht ihren Kopf um damit sie Ziva ansehen kann. Ihre Augen öffnen sich nur ein kleines Stück und Abby starrt sie an, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Ziva hat sich an diese Momente des Schweigens am Morgen gewöhnt und sie stören sie nicht länger, wie sie es zuerst taten, als sie sich Sorgen darüber gemacht hatte was Abby und Schweigen bedeuten könnte. Nun sind diese kurzen Momente ihr liebster Teil des Tages.

Heute jedoch, ist sie bestrebt diesen Moment zu brechen. Ziva streckt ihre Hand aus Abby um zu berühren, eine Strähne ihres Haares aus ihrem Gesicht streichend, ihre Wange streichelnd. Abby lehnt sich in die Berührung bevor sie für einen müden Kuss näher rutscht.

Vorsichtig trennen sie sich und Ziva lässt ihren Kopf zurück auf das Kissen fallen. Immer noch im Moment schwelgend und nicht bereit ihn zu brechen, flüstert sie: "Fröhliche Weihnachten."

Abby rutscht leicht weg. "Du feierst kein Weih-"

Ziva legt ihren Finger auf Abbys Lippen. "Du tust es." Sie lässt ihre Hand sinken um sie ihr stattdessen hinzuhalten. "Möchtest du nicht deine Geschenke auspacken?", fragt sie verführerisch.

Abby lacht und richtet sich auf bis sie auf ihren Knien auf dem Bett sitzt. Im Nu ist sie aus dem Bett und macht sich auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Baum in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Im Türrahmen wird Abby sich ihrer wieder habhaft und bremst ihre überstürzte Flucht um sich umzudrehen und Ziva anzugrinsen.

"Du bist die beste, feste Freundin aller Zeiten!"

Ziva sitzt wie festgefroren auf dem Bett, ihre Absicht Abby zu folgen und zu beobachten wie diese sie öffnen wird, ist vergessen, als Abby ihren Weg ins Wohnzimmer fortsetzt.

Abby war immer zwanglos in ihren Beziehungen gewesen, genauso wie sie es ist, aber Ziva war gezwungen zuzugeben, das sich ein paar gemeinsam verbrachte Nächte hier und dort irgendwie in eine zusammen verbrachte Woche hier und eine andere, weitere dort verwandelt hatte. Nun findet sich Ziva dabei wieder wie sie Feiertage feiert, die bedeutungslos für sie sind, außer das sie Abbys Gesicht sehen will, wenn diese ihre Geschenke öffnet.

"Das hast du nicht getan!", hört Ziva Abbys Quietschen aus dem anderen Raum.

Ziva lacht leise wegen Abbys offensichtlicher Begeisterung. Vielleicht ist dies ein bisschen mehr als nur zwanglos. Das Zugeständnis stört sie nicht so sehr wie sie dachte, dass es tun würde; stattdessen lässt es sie etwas lächeln.

Ziva steht auf und geht um Abby zu beobachten als sie das Geschenkpapier von jedem Geschenk abreißt bis sie das letzte auspackt. Als sie die letzte Box erreicht hat, ist Abby vorsichtig, reißt das Klebeband mit einem Fingernagel auf und zieht das Papier behutsam mit einem so konzentrierten Blick weg, dass er Ziva zum Lachen bringt.

Abby sieht schnell nach oben.

"Du hast es auf die gleiche Weise angesehen wie du auch ein Beweisstück ansiehst, wenn du versuchst, herauszufinden warum es wichtig ist."

"Es ist das letzte Geschenk", erklärt Abby. "Man muss es genießen. Weihnachten wird erst wieder in einem Jahr sein."

Ziva nickt langsam, sich wundern wie dieser Augenblick so bittersüß werden konnte.

"Wir könnten mehr holen", schlägt sie vor, bevor sie richtig realisiert was sie da anbietet.

Abby schüttelt ihren Kopf mit Nachdruck. "Es wäre nicht das gleiche."

Plötzlich unsicher was sie mit sich selbst tun soll, fängt Ziva an Stücke von einigen der Bänder auf dem Fußboden abzureißen. Wenn ihr Vater sie jetzt sehen könnte...

Ohne, dass sie es will, verzieht Ziva ihr Gesicht. Er hat sie wahrscheinlich gesehen – nicht jetzt – nicht diesen Moment, aber, wenn die Fotos von ihr und Tony ein übliches Ereignis waren, dann wusste er sicherlich wie sie ihr Leben lebte. Er würde es hassen zu wissen, wie weich sie geworden war und wie nahe sie die Menschen an sich heranließ.

Plötzlich merkt Ziva, dass Abby sie anstarrt und dann realisiert sie, dass sie mitten im Gespräch aufgehört hatte aufzupassen. Es war nicht typisch für sie, dass sie so viel verpasst. Ziva blinzelt, mehrmals, sich versuchend zu erinnern worüber sie sich unterhalten hatten.

„Ich muss mich für einen Moment in meinen Gedanken verfusselt haben."

Abby lacht und legt ihr letztes Geschenk beiseite. Sie rutscht die paar Meter, die sie trennen, auf ihren Knien und fällt beinahe gegen Ziva.

"Es heißt verloren", neckt Abby sie, ihren Kopf so neigend, dass sie hoch in Zivas Gesicht sehen konnte als sie sich mit ihrem Rücken an sie lehnte, "nicht verfusselt." Sie kräuselt ihre Nase. "Obwohl, dass auch irgendwie klappt."

Ziva lehnt sich vor um ihre Lippen zu küssen, da Abbys so verlockend nahe waren. Momente wie diese, denkt Ziva, sind der Grund warum es sie nicht interessiert was ihr Vater über die Art, wie sie ihr Leben lebt, denkt.

Langsam löst sich Ziva aus dem Kuss, ihre Hand streichelt die glatte Haut, die durch das große T-Shirt, das Abby trägt, entblößt ist.

"Wirst du es öffnen?"

Abby grinst bei der Erinnerung und neckt sie nicht über den Themenwechsel. Sie setzt sich etwas gerader hin, aber bewegt sich nicht von ihren Platz halb auf Zivas Schoß sitzend.

Abby zieht das Geschenk näher und, mit einen schnellen Grinsen, öffnet sie das Geschenkpapier vollkommen. Vorsichtig faltet sie es fein säuberlich und legt es neben die kleine Box. Sie hebt es an ihr Ohr und schüttelt es leicht.

Kein Ton ist zu hören.

"DVD's", fragt Abby. "Oh, wie wäre-"

"Öffne es", schneidet Ziva ihr das Wort ab, als die Ungeduld sie übermannt.

Endlich hebt Abby den Rand der dünnen, unauffälligen Kartonbox und zieht sie nach oben. Ein dunkler Holzrahmen mit einem Bild von ihr und Ziva. Sie stehen nicht einmal in der Nähe des anderen, aber sie sehen sich über einen Durchgang im NCIS-Großraumbüro hinweg an.

Ziva sieht sich das Bild sorgfältig an, als sie versucht sich zu erinnern, wann es gemacht wurde, aber sie kann es nicht einordnen. Einer der vielen sich ähnelnden Tagen. Sie stellt jedoch fest, dass, selbst quer durch ein Zimmer, ihr Körper sich zu Abby hinzuneigen scheint. Sie sieht die Art wie Abby lächelt und wie ihre Augen aufleuchten als sie die Ziva im Bild ansieht.

Und Ziva erkennt, dass dieses Geschenk für sie beide bestimmt ist. Sie ist nicht überrascht als Abby die Box umkippt und herausfindet, dass es nicht signiert ist. Es schreit regelrecht Gibbs Namen – oder zumindest tat es das Fehlen der Unterschrift.

"Ich mag es", sagt Abby und Ziva lächelt, weil sie es auch mag.

"Wir müssen uns später etwas ausdenken um uns bei Gibbs zu bedanken."

Abby wirft ihr ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu, glücklich, dass Ziva weiß das es von Gibbs ist und noch glücklicher einen willigen Komplizen zu haben um sich bei Gibbs zu bedanken, wenn er es am wenigstens erwarten wird.

"Fantastisch!", erwidert Abby, sich vorlehnend um diesen Kommentar mit einem langen, langsamen Kuss zu unterstreichen.

_Und das ist es_, denkt Ziva.

Ihr letzter Gedanke bevor sie sich in den Gedanken verlor war: _Nur du, nur das, das alles ist es._

Ende


End file.
